Berrynose
Berrynose is a creamy-brown tom with amber eyes and a stump for a tail. History In the New Prophecy Twilight : Berry first appears in Twilight as a young kit. It is revealed that he, Hazel, and Mouse are Daisy's children. : Berry, Daisy, Hazel and Mouse are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol, and the four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names; Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. : During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery, and hide in the brambles above the hollow, while the battle is fought below. When Daisy tries to carry Berrykit to safety, he whines about how he can walk, and doesn't need to be carried. Daisy pays him no heed, and forces him to hide in the thorns with her. Sunset : Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, frightened by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the horseplace, where they had been born. The kits are not pleased with her decision, and are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and give it one more shot. Also, after seeing Brightheart he comments something along the lines of, "The ugly cat scares me!" : Later, Berrykit wanders away from the ThunderClan camp and attempts to hunt in the unfamiliar territory. Instead, he gets caught in a fox trap. When he's finally found by a ThunderClan patrol, it is revealed that Cedarheart, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Russetfur were watching the helpless kit, making no move to help him. Berrykit is immediately taken to Leafpool, who is forced to bite off half his tail, which couldn't have been saved. Daisy is horrified at the loss of Berrrykit's tail, but Berrykit himself is proud of it, saying it's a "real warriors injury". : Firestar tells Brambleclaw that Berrykit will be his apprentice once he is old enough, allowing Brambleclaw to become deputy. After Sunset: We Need to Talk : Berrykit appears as Brambleclaw's young apprentice. : When Leafpool is talking with Crowfeather, a WindClan patrol appears, made up of Onestar, Tornear, and Harepaw, along with a ThunderClan patrol, made up of Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Berrypaw. Harepaw is seen jeering at Berrypaw for his kittypet blood, while Berrypaw is seen trying to provoke the WindClan apprentice into a fight. In the Power of Three The Sight : Berrypaw is seen teaching Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit the hunter's crouch, acting rather proud of himself. But his self-esteem is torn down when Owlpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, teases him about his kittypet blood, yet another apprentice jeering at him about his kittypet roots. Dark River : Berrypaw starts to act very bossy and controlling; this is mainly because he's the oldest and biggest apprentice. Outcast : After a brief moment of panic that his warrior name would end up being 'Berrystumpytail', Berrypaw receives the warrior name, Berrynose; however, Brambleclaw hisses in annoyance at Berrynose's reaction to his new name. : After he is made into a warrior, Berrynose becomes even more bossy and controlling, taking great amusement in pushing around the other apprentices. : Later, Berrynose and Birchfall are caught accidentally crossing into ShadowClan territory, by a ShadowClan patrol, and a ThunderClan patrol (led by Firestar). The two are punished, being forced to clean out the elders den; Birchfall acts sorry for his actions, apologizing over and over again to Firestar, while Berrynose acts stuck-up about it, as if Firestar was wrong to punish him. : Berrynose is also seen rejecting Honeypaw, who loves him, and disagreeing with Firestar (along with Birchfall), when the Thunderclan leader apprentices Icepaw, to Whitewing. Eclipse : Berrynose continues to ignore Honeypaw, who follows him around all the time; Hollypaw (later Hollyleaf) says that she doesn't know what Honeypaw sees in him, for all Hollypaw can see in him is pride and scorn. : After the battle with WindClan, Berrynose tries to convince Firestar to re attack WindClan, to prove ThunderClan isn't weak after the fight. Long Shadows :Berrynose remains healthy during the greencough ordeal in Thunderclan. When Thornclaw starts coughing, he, along with Spiderleg, complain that no cat can get a wink of sleep with the noise. He helps make nests in the abandoned Twoleg nest for the sick cats. Afterwards, he is seen snoozing in one of them, and his sister, Hazeltail, is forced to wake him up and to scold him for being so careless. He shows embarrassment, but only makes up a lame excuse. :Berrynose is seen gossiping about other cats throughout Long Shadows. :Berrynose is seen asking Lionblaze what it looked like when Firestar lost a life. Brambleclaw scolds him, and says that it was the kind of question one would expect from a kit , let alone the apprentice he trained. ''Sunrise :When he, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze were basking on the rocks, Honeyfern is bitten by a snake when she leaps in front of Briarkit to save her. The two had been talking about kits, sounding hopeful that they might have some together soon. He yells at Leafpool to do something, and when she says that she can't do anything, Berrynose comforts Honeyfern by saying that they would have had wonderful kits together and she had died bravely saving Briarkit. When she dies, he says they'll meet again in StarClan. He sits vigil for Honeyfern that night, along with Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart. :Berrynose reopens his old wound on his tail he received from a fox trap and Jayfeather confirms it was an infection. He was also talking to Poppyfrost at the gathering shooting hostile glances at Hollyleaf. Family Members '''Father:' :: Smoky Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: :: Daisy Living (As of Sunrise) Brother: :: Mousewhisker Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: :: Hazeltail Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Brother: :: Toadkit Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Sister: :: Rosekit Living (As of Sunrise) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters